Desperately
by thirteencharms
Summary: Ginny comes back to the Common Room late one night, and finds Harry Potter in need of a friend. HG


**Desperately**

Ginny Weasley climbed through the portrait hole and headed towards her favourite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was close to the fire, and it was just the thing to help her relax after a long day of lessons, homework and detention with Professor Snape. There weren't many people in the common room. Either they were outside, or were starting to get ready for bed, as it was nearly midnight. She didn't even look at her chair when she plopped on it, hearing a small  'Oof!' from the chair. _What? Chairs don't make sounds...unless it's enchanted_.

Ginny turned around and turned red. She was sitting on Harry Potter, her elder brother's best friend. Ginny got up as quick as possible, apologising.

'Er, I'm terribly sorry, Harry. I should've looked before sitting down. I hope I haven't injured your leg!' Ginny said. Then she turned a darker shade of crimson when Harry chuckled.

'No, Ginny, it's quite alright. Had a hard day?' he asked, his green eyes twinkling. Ginny nodded and took a seat on the nearby chair. Ginny stared at the boy in front of her. He had brilliant green eyes, messy ebony hair and a lightning-shaped scar at his forehead. Everyone thought the scar was unusual, but Ginny thought it was quite fascinating. He was quite a handsome young man, but the disadvantage of it was that a lot of girls had started to notice him. Why she cared, she didn't know. She did fancy him four years back, on her first year, but had given up on him when she started to notice Harry's suggestive glances at a pretty Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. She had learnt to hide her former feelings, and sometimes even stop them from time to time. It was weird to her, not wanting him at all. Those were the times when she found herself liking other boys like Michael and Dean, but she knew deep inside they where nothing compared to Harry Potter. 

'You know, Ginny, if you took a picture, it would last longer.' Harry said, his eyes locked onto Ginny's. Ginny blushed and muttered, 'Sorry, I was just thinking.' Harry smiled sadly, obviously still hurt about his godfather's death. Ginny sighed. This boy was hard to get to. She sometimes wished she could slap him senseless...well, not exactly senseless, for she wanted to knock him _into_ some _sense_.

'So, er, what are you doing up so late?' Harry asked, his eyes on the dwindling fire. 'I don't suppose you had a tryst with Snape?' Ginny widened her eyes and began to laugh. Harry Potter had just made a joke. What a relief, it's been the first she'd heard in months. She grinned  and said, 'I don't suppose you would care, really. Besides, _Snape_? Honestly, Harry, you and your ideas.'

'Why do you think that I wouldn't care?' he asked, his stare averted to Ginny. She blushed at the sudden attention and looked down on her hands, 'Well, I'm just Ron's _little sister_. Usually one's brother's friends don't care about the stuff we do.'

'Ah, Miss Weasley. You have deduced wrong. To me, you're not Ron's little sister, you're Ginny Weasley. My friend. And as your friend, I want to know what happened between you and Snape, so go on.' Harry joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny giggled and shook her head, 'You're one sick fellow, Potter. But, I really appreciate that. I'm not really big on friends, am I? I need all I can get in this life! And anyway, I must ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing up?'

Ginny wished she hadn't said that, for Harry's face fell, remembering the reason for not being in deep slumber at the moment. He redirected his stare to the now-dead fire, and sighed.

'I've been having nightmares…' Harry whispered, barely audible. Fortunately, Ginny caught every word. She sighed, this seemed like a cycle. Harry gets nightmares, someone comforts him, he gets angry and stomps away. He really needs to move on and focus on other things. He needs a _bloody good distraction_.

'Harry Potter, I'm starting to despise you more and more each day! I know it's not your fault that you have nightmares, but if you keep dwelling on it, it's obvious that it will stay! If a stupid git like me knows that, why don't you? And why do you keep pushing yourself away form others? We care for you a lot, in fact, we love you! And all you do is get all riled up at us and stomp away. Honestly, I don't know how Ron and Hermione can _stand_ all of this! I know it's hard to get over your godfather's death, but Sirius wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness because of him! He would want you to live life with your head up high! It wasn't your fault that he's dead! It was You-Know-Who's… if there's only one thing that life does no matter what, it _moves on_!' Ginny raved, her face as red as her hair. When she realised what she had said, she slapped her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

Harry stared at her in astonishment. He hadn't realised he was such a prat. Ginny had touched so many points that it hurt. He watched as she quickly picked up her backs and begin to bolt off to the girls' dormitories. Before he knew it, Harry had stood up and caught her arm. Ginny waited in anticipation…_is he going to slap me? Tell me off? Oh I shouldn't have opened my bloody mouth._

'Er, Ginny, I'm sorry if I'm such a prat. Y-You're right…I really should move on. But it's just so hard. I can't get rid of Sirius' expression when he died. I can't help thinking that nobody understands what I've been through and what I'm going to do next. I just can't help it,' Harry said, looking at the floor with a pained expression. Ginny relaxed and touched his shoulder, 'I know what' you're going through.'

Harry looked up at her. She was right. She was the only person who'd been face-to-face with Voldemort besides himself. She knew the pain and the anguish that Harry had gone through. Harry cleared his throat, 'Gin, would you mind staying here with me for a while?'

            Ginny smiled and nodded. They headed back to their former position and sat down. Harry looked at the red head as his mind began to wander. The past few weeks, he had started to notice Ginny more. She had develop into a graceful and beautiful young woman, compared to the clumsy little girl she was during her first year. But it wasn't only her looks that Harry had noticed. She was very caring towards him, and she once never complained about his attitude, until that night, that is. He could have wacked himself on the head for not noticing such a beautiful creature earlier. Yes, she is Ron's little sister, but that wasn't the whole part of her. She was Ginny Weasley, a divine being sent to him by an omniscient creature. He thanked this omniscient creature silently, and prayed that Ginny wasn't going away any time soon.

            Ginny looked up from her homework which she had taken out earlier while Harry settled in, and found him staring at her with mixed emotions in his eyes. She had never seen such emotions wrapped up into two glittery emerald jewels. Suddenly Harry had turned red. Ginny did the same and looked away.

            'So why are did you come back so late?' Harry asked. Ginny played with the hem of her skirt and replied, 'Snape gave me detention. Honestly, it wasn't my fault at all.' Harry leaned forward with interest, 'Why? What did you do?' Ginny laughed, 'I _told_ you, it wasn't my fault. This Ravenclaw girl, Athena, passed me a note while Snape wrote something on the blackboard. But it wasn't Athena's fault. It was Dean's. He gave Athena the note to pass to me during the lesson. It really could've waited. So anyways, Snape caught us, and send both me and Athena to detention. Stupid git.'

            Harry's face fell when Ginny mentioned Dean. He had nearly forgotten all about him and Ginny's relationship. He cursed at the 'omniscient' creature he had prayed to earlier. Harry asked, 'Er…what was so important in that note anyway?' Ginny laughed, 'Really, Potter, do you think I'll show you something so _private_?'

            Harry mumbled an apology but widened his eyes when Ginny giggled again, 'Oh Harry, I'm joking. Here, go take a look. I honestly don't care if the whole world sees it. Well, except for Ron.'

            Ginny tossed a piece of folded parchment towards Harry, and Harry caught it instantly. He opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Ginny,_

_            I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to say. There's no harder way to say this, but I'm afraid we have to end our relationship. We obviously have very little in common, and I can sense that you fancy somebody else. For me, it's sort of similar. I've started to like Parvati, and I really can't start to date her if I've a girlfriend, can I? So I hope we remain as friends, as I will always treasure our friendship._

_Your__ Friend,_

_            Dean Thomas_

Harry could've punched Dean. How could have he ditched such a wonderful girl? He was a git. Ginny saw his expression and quickly said, 'Harry, don't be angry. If he hadn't done it, I would've. It's true you know, we have nothing in common but our house. And it seems that Parvati had already snogged him a few hours before he had sent this letter. And um, about the fancying somebody else part, it was also true.'

            Harry's emerald eyes fell again. She liked someone else. Why would she like him in the first place? Hermione had already told him that she'd given up on him a long time ago. Well, if she liked another bloke, might as well find out, 'So who is it that you like?'

            'Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you that right now,' Ginny answered, eyes on her Mary-Jane shoes. Harry mumbled and oh.

            'Can I at least get a clue?' Harry asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. Ginny grinned. The infamous Potter smile had just flashed itself to her, 'Er, how about we make a deal. I give you a clue about who I like, and you give me a clue about who you fancy.'

            Harry raised his eyebrows, 'But w-what if I don't want you to know? What if I don't like anyone?' Ginny shook her head, 'No, Harry, I know you like someone. You stuttered on the first sentence. Besides, if you don't say, I won't say either.'

            Harry sighed. What a fiery little woman, the youngest Weasley was. He nodded his head reluctantly. If _I have to tell her, might as well be now._

            'Okay, three clues each? Deal?' Harry nodded, 'Alright. Er..you go first.' Harry blushed. What was he going to say? He gulped, 'Er, s-she's in Gryffindor.' Many Gryffindor girls' names ran through her head. Was it Hermione? _Can't be, Ron's obsessed with her, and Harry knows it_. Lavender? _No, she was too dense for him._ Parvati? _Oh, first Dean, now Harry!_

            'Your turn, Gin.' Harry said, his eyes locked onto Ginny's chocolate orbs of eyes. 

            'Um, he's in Gryffindor, too.' Harry's heart jumped. _No_, he thought, it _might be someone else. Damn it. It's now or never Potter, just move closer to her, and kiss her!_

            'Okay. My turn,' he said, 'She's in her fifth year, here in Hogwarts.'  He scooted closer to Ginny, who blushed slightly at his sudden move. What was he doing?

            'He's got dark hair,' Ginny whispered, as Harry took her hand in his. She looked at their intertwined fingers and back to his bright green eyes. Those beautiful eyes were staring back at her, filled with…

            _Love?___

'This girl I fancy, Ginny, happens to be you.' Harry said before he captured Ginny's luscious lips with his own. The contact was electrifying. Neither had experienced such a phenomenon before. It was like  magic was around them, and fireworks were exploding. At first both of them were tense, Harry waiting in anticipation, Ginny in total shock. When Ginny responded by kissing back, Harry relaxed as he brought her closer to him by pulling her by her waist. Ginny placed a hand at the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, they pulled apart, dizzy with pure bliss.

            'Oh my,' Ginny gasped, the famous Weasley blush tinting her cheeks pink. She looked at Harry, and he had the same expression on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time gentler, sweeter and shorter.

            'Harry, I didn't know you had such talents,' she said, pushing raven hair away from Harry's forehead. He grinned and kissed her nose, 'Speak for yourself, Miss Weasley.' Ginny giggled then stopped suddenly, 'But I thought you fancied Cho Chang?'

            'If you knew such a thing, why did you ask me earlier?' Harry laughed at Ginny's embarrassed expression, 'No, Ginny. I don't like her…it's you that I'm attracted to. But, I thought you got over me?'

            'That was just to put up a front. I knew you liked Cho then, and I couldn't possibly interfere, so I told that lie.' Ginny replied, tilting her head and tracing Harry's jawline.

            'Oh,' he said, suddenly becoming nervous, 'Ginny, can I ask you something?'

            'Sure,' she replied.

            'Would you be my girlfriend?' Harry asked, biting his lip. Ginny giggled at Harry's nervousness and joked, 'I don't know. I'll have to ask Ron about this.'

            'Oh, right.'

            Ginny chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, 'Oh don't be daft, Potter. Of course I'll be your girlfriend.' Harry grinned and kissed Ginny on the lips again, this time, more explosive and passionate than the first. 

***

Read, review and  enjoy.


End file.
